


Cisco Ramon Imagines

by andromedaflynn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:13:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedaflynn/pseuds/andromedaflynn
Summary: A collection of Cisco Ramon imagines I have written over the years. Previously posted on tumblr under thefastarrow.





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Surprising your best friend, Cisco, at work after not having seen each other face to face in years

“Guess who” you whisper into Cisco’s ear, a terrible attempt at a man’s voice escaping your lips.

“BARRY! EVIL BLINDING META HUMAN IN THE CORTEX!” Cisco yells, violently moving forwards, accidentally bringing you with him.

“Wait, wh-” you begin only to feel the air knocked out of you are you’re suddenly across the room, the flash glaring down on you. “Um, hi?” you start tentatively, attempting to look over the red man’s shoulder towards your friend for help only to be blocked by the wall of red.

“Wait” Cisco drawls out, slowly moving towards you and the unrelenting Flash. “No… Y/N?”

“Yeah, any time you want to get your superhero friend to back down is good with me, Cisco” you reply, starting to get somewhat anxious at the so called superhero’s stance.

“Y/N!” Cisco cheers, “Oh man, I had no idea, what are you doing here?”

“You know this woman?” The Flash asks, turning to look at Cisco while still staying in front of you.

“Hm? Oh yeah, Y/N is like my oldest friend” Cisco replies care-freely as he walks towards you.

“What are you doing here?” he repeats with a grin from ear to ear.

“I thought I’d come surprise my favourite guy, then, you know, meet the infamous Barry Allen” you reply with a smirk towards The Flash.

“You- wh- I. I’m not Barry Allen” The Flash stutters from behind his mask.

“Yeah, sure, Cisco calls for his friend Barry Allen and The Flash turns up. I may not be a science genius, but I’m not a complete idiot” you reply, casually walking past the stunned man. “It’s so good to see you Cisco!” you grin, hugging your friend tightly.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Scolding Cisco for getting your keyboard all sticky from all the Twizzlers he eats

You could tell something was off the minute your fingers hit the keyboard. Something was wrong, something had changed. It only took a few key strokes for you to determine what it was. The keyboard,  _your_  keyboard was sticky. You had always been rather protective of your computer, after all, it was practically your world, so the thought that someone had mishandled it in such a way was abhorrent to you.

Your mind quickly began to run through suspects. Caitlin would never use your things without asking, Barry was at work, and Harrison, well, he was as pedantic as you were when it came to keeping things clean. That left only one person left.

“CISCO!” you yelled from your spot in the cortex, slowly rotating towards the mechanical engineer.

A single gulp was heard in response as he looks to you in return. It was more than evident that you were angry, in fact, he half expected to see fume coming out of your ears. But after a quick glance around, he knew he couldn’t escape the oncoming wrath.

“Y-Yes Y/N?” he stuttered slightly, desperately looking to Caitlin for help. But the doctor only shook her head in reply.

“Why is my keyboard sticky” you grit out, glare focused on the now squirming man.

“Ah, well, you see, about that…” he trailed off.

“You’ve been using my stuff.”

“It was a once off thing, I swear!” he defended himself, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

“Damn right it is!” you all but yelled in return. “You’ve been eating sweets  _and_ using my stuff! It’s a lethal combination, you realise!”

“I’m so, so sorry, Y/N. I’ll replace it, I-”

“You will do nothing of the sort!” you retorted, anger getting the better of you as you stood, fists firmly placed on the table in front of you. “I bought this keyboard especially! I don’t want some crappy other keyboard!”

Slowly you made your way towards him, a small smile playing on your lips as you watched the man quake in fear. “No,” you drawl out the word, letting the possibilities of what you might say run through his head, “no, you’re going to clean it. And when I say clean it, I mean  _properly_  clean it.”

“Consider it done” he replied, somewhat grateful you had finished there.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Helping Cisco with his fears that he will become exactly like Reverb

“I, for one, am seriously feeling the need for some Big Belly Burger” you announce as you enter Cisco’s work station. You stop suddenly upon entering the room at the odd sight in front of you. Instead of the usually enthusiastic man you had expected to see, you’re met by a slumped over shell of a man.

“Babe?” you call out softly, gently shaking his shoulder to bring him out of whatever thoughts were haunting him.

“Oh, hey” he speaks with something of a forced smile. You frown instantly at the odd reaction and quickly sit down next to him.

“Alright, what’s eating you up?” you question him, brow furrowed as you take in his exhausted state.

“I just…” he sighs as his words trail off, shaking his head he tries again, determination set in his eyes as he stares ahead. “All of this breach stuff has me thinking, what if this is how I turn into him? What if this is how I become Reverb?”

“You’re not going to become Reverb, Cisco” you offer in a comforting tone.

“But what if I do?”

“You’re so different, you can’t even see that, can you?” you ask, concern written on your brow as you try to catch your boyfriend’s gaze. “You’re the light. You’re everything good and cheerful and happy in this world. You’re like bunny rabbits with cotton candy dancing around under a rainbow!”

A broken chuckle escapes his lips at your words and you can’t help but smile at the sound. Carefully placing a hand on his arm, you finally catch his eyes. “He’s not you, Cisco. He’s dark. He’s this brooding, cold enigma, and I, for one, know for a fact that nothing could ever make you turn into him.”

He brightens somewhat at your words, and you can’t help but be thankful for that. A broken Cisco was a broken world, and you couldn’t let that continue, no matter what.

“What did I do to deserve you?” he asks softly, far softer than you could ever remember him speaking before.

You smile lovingly in response, letting your hand trail up his arm as your eyes meet his once more. “Oh, you know, you’re just your wonderful self” you chuckle gently before leaning in slowly, your lips meeting his in a tender kiss.

“But if it helps,” you start slowly, settling a serious expression on your face, “the minute you go for the eye-liner you and I are in for one hell of a talk about your fashion choices.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Calling Cisco out after he asks a stranger to pretend to be his girlfriend instead of you

“What the hell, Cisco?” you ask as the two of you leave Jitters and the awkward scene behind you.

“Well I had to do something, she broke my heart in eighth grade!” he complains gesturing with his hand just how much she had once hurt him.

“Not that, I get why you wanted to make her jealous” you sigh. “What I don’t get is why you used a total stranger to be your fake girlfriend and not me, your best friend!”

The silence was palpable, and in all the years you had known Cisco it was eerily unfamiliar. He was keeping something from you, and you didn’t like it. Stopping in the middle of the busy pavement, you grab his arm, bringing him to a halt in front of you.

“Alright, speak, now” you sigh, suddenly somewhat concerned as to just what was joining through your best friends mind.

“I just, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable” Cisco replies, his eyes refusing to meet yours.

“That’s ridiculous, what about that would have made me uncomfortable, Cisco?” you ask, shaking your head at the very thought.

“You know, I mean, I’m hardly your type, I didn’t want-”

“What are you talking about ‘hardly my type’? You’re an incredible scientist, wonderful person, and caring friend! Exactly where do you think my standards are?” you ask with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood somewhat. It was more than somewhat unnerving to see the man without a smile on his lips, and it was something you were determined you would not see too often.

“She wasn’t going to believe I landed someone like you, though, I mean, you’re like out of this world good looking… did I just say that out loud, I said that out loud, woah” Cisco shakes his head, berating himself as you laugh.

“Well, whether queen bitch back there would believe it or not, I would be thrilled to be your girlfriend” you reply with the slightest hint of a blush, hoping desperately you weren’t embarrassing yourself.

“You would?” Cisco asks, stopping himself mid rant to stare at you in something of a dumbfounded manner, looking to see if there was any hint of a lie to your words.

“Of course” you reply simply. “But you’d have to ask me out for that to work” you grin, starting to walk off once more.

You get to the corner of the street before you hear him rushing after you, the sound of apologies mixed with his shoes squeaking against the pavement as he makes his way forward.

“So” he huffs slightly, “what are you doing for dinner tonight?”

“I don’t know, what am I doing for dinner tonight?” you reply with a sly smile, turning to look at the hopeful man.

“Pizza at Georgio’s followed by a movie?” he offers, eyebrows raised in hopeful expectation.

“Hmm, sounds like a date.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Teaching Cisco how to use his powers because you used to work with Reverb

Shaking your head you move silently towards Cisco, your hands out in front of you. “You want to be more fluid, you’re reaching out, trying to get to that other universe, but you need to relax into it, you’re too rigid” you state, moving his hand the way you had seen it done so very many times before.

“This is ridiculous, it’s never going to work!” Cisco complains, throwing his gloves away with a sigh as he moves back towards Barry and Harrison in agitation.

“You just need to relax” you sigh, slowly following after the man. “It took Reverb  _months_  to get this.”

“Why are we even trusting her?” you heard Cisco whisper to Barry, throwing a glance your way.

“She worked with Reverb, if anyone can help you understand your powers, it’s her” Barry replied in an equally quiet tone.

A sigh took you as your shoulders fell forward. You had hoped they had got past it, that they might have begun to trust you, but their words proved anything but. You wanted to help, really, you did. Stopping Zoom meant everything to you, but no matter how often you may say it, they still didn’t seem to understand.

Sitting down on one of the abandoned beds, you let your emotions get the better of you for the first time since arriving on this earth. Everything, everyone you had ever loved was either dead of trapped on another earth, and here you were, stuck doing your best to help these people, these people who didn’t trust you as far as they could throw you. A silent tear ran down your cheek and you did nothing to stop it. Closing your eyes you tried to focus, you had to get your act together, you had to help stop this menace, maybe it didn’t matter if they trusted you or not.

A hand on your shoulder jolted you from your thoughts and you open your eyes to see Cisco standing in front of you, seemingly lost in his thoughts, no, his vision. He was seeing something, and the fact he was touching you did not escape you. Fear took you as you wondered just what he might be seeing, but as his gaze focused once more, and a frown took over him, your fears were quickly eased. His arms wrapped around you faster than you could have imagined possible as he held you tightly in a reassuring hug.

“Y/N, I am so sorry” Cisco mutters into your hair, not letting you go. “I had no idea… I’m sorry we didn’t trust you” he pulls away slightly, not letting you out of his grasp as his eyes meet yours, desperate to show you he meant everything he said.

“What did you see?” you ask softly, scared your voice might betray you.

“You’ve lost so much, we should have been there for you. Come on, I need my tutor to show me how this is really done” he smiled softly, encouraging you to get up as he held his hand out for you. “We’ve got work to do.”


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Meeting Cisco by accident, for the first time, at an ice cream parlour

The day was hot, scorching even. It seemed that everywhere you looked people were wearing the minimum amount of clothing, despite it being the middle of the working day, and you weren’t all that different, dressed in a short sleeved white shirt and colourful, patterned pencil skirt. It was little wonder that you had gravitated towards the ice cream parlour the second your lunch break had begun.

Your attention had been settled upon the freezer ahead of you, joyfully considering your options as you waited your turn. The line was long, but then again, you had expected it to be so from the moment you had decided to go there. If nothing else, it gave you time to consider your options, you thought, desperately trying to ignore the sweat that clung to the back of your neck.

Attempting to distract yourself, you let your sights float across the room, only to settle on upon a curly haired man. He might not have been the definition of attractive at first glance, but the grin that grew upon his lips as he stepped away from the counter, staring excitedly at the ice cream cone in his hands.

The grin was contagious, and before you knew it, your lips had turned upwards at the cheerful sight. That was where things started to go wrong. The man glanced upwards, and caught your gaze, or more importantly, your smile. You wanted nothing more than to look away, embarrassed you had been caught out, but his grin only grew as he began to make his way towards you.

Everything was going well until the man at the table next to you decided to get up, his foot getting in the way of the curly haired man, making him stumble towards you. You reached out your hands, catching him slightly, but it did little to help. Cold hit you square in the chest, causing you to look down in shock. There it was, right in the centre of your chest, a mixture of colourful ice-creams splattered straight from the cone that still sat in the man’s hand.

“I am so, so sorry!” The man began to stammer an apology, obviously incredibly upset by his accident, but you wouldn’t have it. It wasn’t his fault, after all.

A slow smile settled onto your lips as you looked to the stuttering man.

“It’s ok,” you shook your head at his apologies, “I mean, your ice cream did look a whole lot better on your cone than my shirt.”

Laughter fell from his lips and yet again, you felt compelled to follow. “I don’t know about that” he muttered, causing your eyebrows to raise in surprise. Instantly regretting his words, the man shut his eyes, beginning to shake his head at his own words. “Wow, that was embarrassing.”

“The ice cream or the bit after?” you ask playfully, failing to suppress your grin.

“Both” he chuckled in return.

“Well, you’ll just have to make it up to me” you reply, pretending to be serious for all of two seconds before your grin broke out once more. “Y/N Y/L/N” you introduce, holding your hand out to him. 

“Cisco Ramon” he answers, shaking your hand with a glint of curiosity playing in his eyes. “How do I make it up to you?”

“This heatwave is meant to last all week” you consider carefully, suddenly nervous about your plan. “That means ice cream is going to be essential to survive. What do you say we meet back here on Friday, have an ice cream together, although, this time, maybe we can keep it off my shirt.”

“Sounds like a date” Cisco replies, a grin threatening to break through his playfully suspicious gaze.

“Maybe it is” you reply, hoping you weren’t reading the situation incorrectly.

“Well, in that case,” he grins, shuffling around in his satchel, only to bring out a pen and scrap of paper. Scrawling something down on it, he hands it to you. “In case anything comes up.”

“Your number?” you ask with a smile, happy to see things weren’t going as terribly as you had expected. “I’ll text you mine, although I might have to do it a bit later,” you admit, looking down to the melting mess that was on your chest. “I better hurry home, lunch doesn’t last forever.”

“I’m so sorry” he repeats, a genuine apology as his gaze settles on the mess he caused.

“Nah, don’t be” you shrug, placing his number in your pocket. “It meant I got to meet a pretty cute guy” you whisper conspiratorially, before moving away from the queue you were seemingly holding up. “I’ll see you Friday, Cisco.”

“See you then.”


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Being jealous of Cisco and Lisa

“Alright, what’s wrong?” Barry asks, finally managing to get you alone for the first time that day.

“I just don’t like working with the bad guys” you shrug, continuing to sharpen your tool with perhaps a touch too much aggression.

“You didn’t seem to mind last time” Barry offers, tilting his head in confusion. “And, I mean, it seems like Lisa really is in trouble here.”

“I know that” you sigh, irritation getting the better of you. Honestly, it was as if everyone had forgotten the woman was a criminal. Between Barry being so eager to help and Cisco, well, that was a whole other story.

“You sure this doesn’t have something to do with something else?” Barry suggests, coming to sit on the table next to you.

“Will you just spit it out, Allen?”

“You like Cisco, don’t you?” Barry asks in a sing-song tune, a beaming smile breaking through as he speaks.

“Of course I like Cisco, just like I like you and Caitlin. You’re my friends” you reply, unable to meet his gaze.

“So you would be totally fine if I told you I caught Cisco and Lisa making out earlier?” Barry asks, eyebrows raised in disbelief.

“He what? Honestly, do men just not think at all around pretty women any more?” you begin to rant, pacing up and down throughout the room that had become akin to your office over the years. You had always thought Cisco was better than that, that he had more of a head on him that most men, but no it seemed he was just as much a boy as the rest of them… and why was Barry laughing?

“What?” you ask, unable to see what was so funny about the entire situation.

“Yeah, they didn’t make out” Barry admits, shaking his head as laughter continues to consume him. “Good to know you don’t care though.”

“I’m going to kill you Barry Allen!” you groan, aggravated that his childish method had given him the results he had been searching for.

“Yeah, but then you’d have to catch me” Barry grins before racing off down the hallway.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Getting spooked by Barry whilst watching a scary movie with Cisco

At any other time or day, no amount of bribing could have convinced you to watch a horror movie. But today was not any other day. In fact, the thought of saying no hadn’t even occurred to you until some hours after Cisco had suggested the movie marathon, but then, Cisco had a way of doing that.

Of course, now that you were actually onto the third movie, jumpy as hell and high on sugar, a certain level of regret had kicked in. Sure, you were alone with Cisco, but at what cost?

With your face half hidden by your hands as you watched the screen in dread, you could easily say that this was not going as you had hoped. There had been no swooning, no declarations of love, not even a comforting arm wrapped around you to keep you safe. No, the only thing you had gained from this movie marathon was a fear of small children and the knowledge that, when watching a film, Cisco was completely unaware of his surroundings.

But that didn’t mean you were. Oh no, as you kept one eye on the screen in terror, you continued to scan your surroundings, unsure of whether a clown, child or demon may be lurking in the shadows.

While your logical side attempted to reassure you that it was only the movie that was scary, that real life didn’t have quite so many threats, something else came to your attention.

A streak of lightning rushed past in the corner of your eye, causing you to squeal in fear. Cisco’s reactions were surprisingly quick as he pulled you towards him, covering you from whatever threat may have emerged. “Stay down,” he whispered, his long hair tickling the back of your neck in an unsettling way.

With his arms wrapped around you protectively, you attempt to calm your erratic breathing. He would keep you safe, he didn’t have to say anything for you to know that, no, the strong grip and determined gaze he threw around the room was more than enough evidence of that.

It was quite the stark difference to his normal countenance, but with the imminent threat, Cisco seemed in control, ready for anything, and you couldn’t help but wonder why.

Another spark of lightning filled the room, causing you to bury yourself in the safety that Cisco provided willingly. Only to find your anxieties quickly gone as a voice calls from near by.

“Hey, guys, whatcha doing?” a familiar voice asks, causing you to lift your head in wonder.

“You idiot!” Cisco berates, throwing a cushion at the man as you turn to face him.

“Barry?” you sigh in relief.

“Wait, am I interrupting something?” the speedster grins, pointing to you and Cisco, your arms still wrapped around each other.

“No.”

“Yes.” Cisco replies at the exact same moment. 

“Wait what?” you turn to look at Cisco, confused by his answer.

“Yeah, I’m gonna leave-” Barry starts, only to speed off once more, having no desire to be caught up in the ensuing awkwardness.

“Was- Was this meant to be a date?” you ask, your brow furrowed as you look to the man across from you in bewilderment.

“W-I mean… Not if you don’t want it to be,” Cisco stutters, a vague smile akin to his usual cheeky grin forces its way onto his lips as he attempts to appear at ease.

“And if I do?” you ask, unsure of yourself as a blush makes its way to your cheeks.

“You’re not messing with me, are you? Because if you are that is so not co-” you cut Cisco off, pulling him into a soft kiss. The sweet taste of sugar sits on his lips as he leans in with enthusiasm.

“Not a bad first date,” you whisper as you fall apart in need of breath.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Cisco surprising you when you come home from work with your apartment fully decorated for Christmas

Upon reflection, you should have realised just how insanely busy today would be, yet somehow, some slither of hope had made its way into your mind, convincing you that maybe, just maybe, the day would be easy. After having covered more Christmas shifts this season than any other, it was safe to say you were rather used to the consistent stream of tired, agitated shoppers in desperate need of caffeine. But that didn’t mean you expected it to be the same today, of all days. No, surely customers would be few and far between, spending time with their family or friends. Of course, said hopes were dashed almost instantly when, the second you had opened the doors to Jitters, the customers came flooding in.

By the time you made it to the front door of your apartment you were exhausted beyond belief. Not only had you just worked the past two weeks without a single day off, but no matter what you tried, it had seemed impossible to get the last stragglers of customers to leave today. Arriving home a full hour later than you ought to have, you had one thing set in your mind; sleep. So it was easy to forgive you for missing the wreath of gold and green that hung at your front door.

Four steps into your apartment, however, and you were not only awake, but in shock. The entire place, which had been completely bare when you left that morning, was now decorated from top to bottom with every Christmas decoration known to man, and there, standing in the middle of your lounge room, was the reason behind this particular Christmas miracle.

“Do you like it?” Cisco asks, breaking the silence as he watches you take in the overload of colour. “I know you wanted to do it, but, I mean, it’s Christmas Day, and I know how you are after work, so I figured I’d give it a go,” he shrugs, attempting, and failing, to appear nonchalant about the incredible effort he had gone to.

“It’s- It’s amazing,” you utter, still taking in the sights, from the fairy lights framing your windows to the stockings he had somehow stuck to the brick support beam that separated your kitchen from your lounge. Your smile breaks out into a full on grin as you notice the detail on the stockings, your name carefully stitched on one, Cisco’s on the other. There was no way he had started all of this today.

“Yeah?” Cisco asks, a smirk playing at his lips as he steps towards you, placing his hands on your hips to draw you closer. “Because, you know, you’re standing under the mistletoe.”

Not bothering to look up, you roll your eyes at the ridiculousness of your boyfriend. Of course there would be mistletoe, in fact, you were willing to bet there was mistletoe hung throughout the entirety of your apartment. With a hand gently cupping his face, you lean in for a soft and brief kiss, your exhaustion coming out as a yawn attempts to break free as you part.

“I think someone needs to go to bed,” Cisco points out, wrapping an arm around you as he leads you towards the bedroom.

“But, its Christmas day,” you counter, a vague attempt to keep yourself in the situation you were quite content to remain in. “I don’t want you to go,” you whisper, unsure of whether you even want him to hear the words.

“Then I won’t,” Cisco replies easily, tightening his grip on you ever so slightly as he leans in against your side. “Besides, all that decorating made me sleepy. We could both use a nap.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Being Harrison's daughter and moving in with Cisco

“My  _God_ , how many boxes do you have?” Cisco complains, lugging a box of books into his apartment.

“I did warn you about this,” you roll your eyes, unable to hide the amused smile that was playing on your lips.

“I thought you were joking,” Cisco admits in a pant, leaning against the back of his sofa. “How do you even have this much stuff?”

“You’d be surprised what living in a parallel universe without any material goods will do to a girl,” you reply with a smirk, inching your way towards your boyfriend.

Reaching out with a playful smirk, Cisco cheerfully pulls you towards him, his fingers wrapped tight around your waist. “Oh yeah? Maybe you’ll have to tell me about that sometime.”

“Oh no, absolutely not,” your father’s voice interrupts the moment from behind a large box of clothing. “What ever you’re doing, stop it, now.”

“Dad,” you sigh, shaking your head. “You can’t even  _see_  what we’re doing.”

“Doesn’t mean you should be doing it,” the gruff voice groans, as he places the box down, throwing a sharp look towards you and Cisco, one that would have most people running.

“And this is why I’m moving out.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Word Prompt: Fangirl

“Cisco Ramon, if you don’t close your mouth right now I swear I am going to smack you back into reality,” you grit out as your gaze flickers between the scientist and the actress you had suddenly grown an incredible hatred of.

“Y/N, that’s-”

“I know exactly who it is,” you cut off far harsher than you had intended. Honestly, you didn’t quite understand why you were so short tempered all of a sudden, all you know was that the actress you had been ready to fangirl over only an hour earlier was suddenly in your bad books, and as such Cisco should stop fawning over her… or perhaps that was wrong. Perhaps she was in your bad books  _because_  Cisco was fawning over her.

A heavy set frown made its way onto your lips as you considered the thought for a moment before Cisco interrupted them.

“I thought you liked her,” he commented, his tone surprisingly soft as he looked to you in confusion.

“I-” you start, not knowing what to say. “I just don’t want you to make an idiot of yourself. Fangirling is all well and good, but this is a whole other level.”

“Wait,” Cisco grins mischievously as he takes in your uncertain stance, watching carefully as your sights set on the ground below you. “You’re not  _jealous_  are you?”

“What?!” you ask perhaps a little too loudly, “of course not! I don’t need you blubbering around like a fish with me.”

“Mhmmm,” Cisco nods, a knowing look on his face as a smile plays at his lips. “So you’d be totally ok if I went up to her and asked her out.”

“W- I-” you stutter, the vision of your best friend falling in love with the actress and spending the rest of his life with her suddenly filling your thoughts as a frown takes over you.

“That’s what I thought.”


End file.
